Normal is Overrated
by AliVal13
Summary: A multiple chaptered fic of simple drabble over NarutoSasuke. Teen for possible cussing. NO LONGER BEING UPDATED.
1. Hate

DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters being used.

WARNING - Everything, everything, everything.

RANT - Just some random dabbling, I guess? xD I like this particular shorty, even if it's a little odd.

* * *

In their mind, Naruto was dumb as blonds could be.

In their opinion, Naruto was as pretty as a rotten tomato.

There was nothing special about him to them, not a thing...

So why would Sasuke, a boy with everything, ever find himself obsessing over this one nobody's flaws?

"Imperfect." That was the word he used.

"I hate you." And that was how he seemed to feel.

"You're stupid." That's what Sasuke thought.

"You're ugly." And that's why the girls hated Naruto to.

Naruto, however, would just stick out his tongue and not care. He'd grin like he always would, despite what anyone said. Despite the hatred.

"I'm imperfect, but that's what makes me great." Was his cocky response.

"Everyone hates me, but that's why I have to love myself more." Was how he felt.

"I'm smart enough to not let anything you say get the best of me." That's what Naruto thought.

"I'm good enough to look in the mirror and be satisfied." And that's why he was weird.

* * *

Whoo.

Read and review.

Flames are teh dumb.


	2. Lust

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters used.

WARNING - Everything (Rape is teh suk).

RANT - Another random drabble for NarutoSasuke.

* * *

It was after a mission and Naruto was injured. He was laid down in his own bed in his own home, thanks to the efforts of Sasuke and his willingness to go out of his way to help a friend out. The blond was exhausted, yet he held on to Sasuke's neck too tight for the raven-haired ninja to back off after he was settled on the bed.

Sasuke, forced to bend over him, looked unsure for the very first time in front of Naruto. Their noses were close enough to touch and that seemed to almost make Sasuke uncomfortable, almost.

Naruto turned his sky-blue eyes over to Sasuke's deep brown ones, staring at his friend with warmth. The blond smiled softly, watching with some amusement as deep-brown eyes looked back at him in longing.

For the longest time, all Sasuke could ever feel was anger and hate. As if his heart were a block of ice, all his energy being focused on revenge... But... Naruto was too sweet, too boisterous to ignore. The more Sasuke convinced himself that the blond was no more then an annoying little speck in his way, the more he realized how heavily focused he was on the shorter shinobi.

Sasuke's eyes fell to Naruto's lips, which curved into an easy smirk. He stared at those small, pink lips framing a wide, hot mouth. However, before Sasuke could have himself a taste, Naruto grew impatient. The blond jumped forward, despite being so low on energy, and latched himself to Sasuke's perfect pale-rose lips.

After that, Sasuke couldn't leave. Even more, he found it hard to want to keep his clothes on... so he didn't.

They stayed together in that bed throughout the night. The sheets were sweaty, there were suspicious white stains all over the floor and wall, and then they slept into the morning the next day.

Sakura found them around midday... and screamed.

* * *

WHOOT WHOOT. I liked it.

Read, review, and no flames.


	3. Like

WARNING - Homosexuality. Fluff.

RANT - I decided to add another chapter. I don't know why, being as I'm admittedly kind of over Naruto for the moment, but I suddenly had the strongest urge to write another page. However, that doesn't mean it won't suck. xD

* * *

"Naruto... what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, one fine brow quirked and his lips in their usual scowl.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Being an idiot."

Naruto huffed, giving Sasuke a deep frown. Instead of the usual attempt to smack or insult, he waved a dismissive hand.

"You won't think that for long."

"I doubt that."

"Shut up, teme!"

Naruto turned back to his "work", bending over the table where several papers were tossed about. He had a pencil in his hand, his tongue poking out one side of his mouth as he concentrated. He looked to be drawing something...

"... What are you making?" Sasuke decided to ask as a few more agonizingly boring seconds passed, his voice rather soft. He almost sounded authentically curious.

"You'll see when it's done." Naruto assured, smiling down at the table as he gave a few brief strokes of his pencil to the paper.

"..." Sasuke watched Naruto a moment, noting the blond's furrowed brows and the slight pink in his cheeks from concentration. He didn't know why he wanted to stay for this little project Naruto insisted he be present for, especially with nothing to do but sit there aimlessly. He sighed. "You're lucky there's nothing for me to do. Though I'd almost rather watch paint dry then stare at you..."

"Shush, I'm almost done."

"Hurry up."

"You just said you had nothing to do, so why rush me?"

Sasuke began to rub his temples, blowing a breath of irritation out his nose. "I also said I'd rather watch paint dry then be here."

"Finished." Naruto said as his response, gently blowing on the thick, white paper to rid it of eraser shavings and loose led. He took a moment to survey his work one last time, turning even pinker- his blush crossing the bridge of his nose. He turned in his chair to face Sasuke, handing him his drawing.

Sasuke at first just glared holes into Naruto's tanned and pink face, rolling his eyes away as he took the paper. He sighed again, in a much less annoyed way, as he shook the paper gently, before he darted his dark eyes back to look at it. He already planned a few chosen words to describe the drawing, and had planned to only glance at it- expecting it to be a worthless pair of stick figures kind of "art"...

But the words caught in his throat and he couldn't look away, his expectations out the window. It took him a moment to react, which he did with a surprised blink. On the paper, where there was suppose to be something idiotic and badly done (as Naruto wasn't the type one would think had any talent for anything), was a perfect drawing of Sasuke. The Uchiha heir was depicted with a soft frown and eyes that seemed both sad and angry at once. It was a headshot, black and white obviously, with his collar bone and shoulders bare. The picture almost looked better then the real Sasuke.

"... I was... here to sort of... pose for you?" Sasuke asked, finally looking back to the blond shinobi.

"I would have drawn something else, since what's the point of giving you your face when you can see it anytime? But... I didn't know what else I could do." Naruto's face was still hot.

"Why would you want to draw me anything anyway?"

"Because..."

Naruto didn't explain, not with words anyway. Despite the large risk of rejection, he leaned forward and quickly latched his lips to the raven haired teen's. However, he had moved too fast... Sasuke and Naruto both jerked back, grabbing at their mouths after their teeth had collided.

"Ow! Dobe...!"

"Owowowowowow...!"

"..." Sasuke licked his teeth, trying to soothe the ache of their unexpected clap. He looked up, his hand falling to show the deep scowl he had. "Idiot."

"..." For once, Naruto didn't say anything. He was staring at the floor, looking like a child whose favorite toy had been destroyed right in front of his face.

"... You did it wrong." Sasuke growled, surprising the blond as he grabbed Naruto by his face and pressed their lips together again. Eyes closed.

"!" Naruto was wide-eyed, hardly believing he was being kissed back. His hands shook, grasping the front of Sasuke's top tight. Soon, as Sasuke continued to slide their lips together- determined to get a response, he was pressing back into it.

Sasuke pulled back just as Naruto began to hug his neck, his own arms wrapping tight around Naruto's waist. He pulled the blond into his lap.

"So, did you like what I made?"

"Dobe."

* * *

Hee hee. Soooo cliche, I know. But I still find it cute.


End file.
